


Because it's not like she could ever tell Willow or Xander...

by elisi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisi/pseuds/elisi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Faith have a chat. Set right after the <i>"Thank God we're hot chicks with superpowers."</i> in 'End of Days'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because it's not like she could ever tell Willow or Xander...

There is a moment's silence, then Faith continues, biting her lip slightly uncertainly. "So, speaking of hotness... what about you and Spike?"

"Huh?" Buffy's eyes go wide.

Faith chuckles. "Come on B, don't be so shy... To be honest I'm kinda curious. Not like I'm ever going to be sleeping with the undead variety - what's it like?"

Buffy looks Faith in the eyes and sees that look she suddenly remembers so well - egging her on, daring her.

And she smiles, because she also remembers why she used to like Faith.

"Well... there's going for 5 hours straight for a start..."


End file.
